


Becky's happy ending

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky deserves a good ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, She means a lot to me, post s15e04, she obviously inspired not only me but my ao3 name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: What happened to Becky after Chuck snapped his fingers. I keep writing fix its and I can't stop!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Becky's happy ending

Becky opened her eyes after she saw the world crumble in front of her. The sight that met her was quite the surprise. She expected being tortured in hell or an endless void. Instead she was sitting behind her laptop, in an exact replica of her home. The only thing off about the place was the stack of Supernatural novels on the side of her desk. They didn't belong, they were supposed to be in the bookcase, not the desk. She picked the top book up and looked at it confused. The cover didn't seem right either. It was far to bright; an image of Dean handing Castiel heart shaped pancakes... Like in one of her fanfictions. 

That's when she noticed the writer mentioned on the cover. Becky Rosen. The faint sound of footsteps sounded behind her, becoming louder and closer. She turned startled, afraid Chuck might have come after her. She smiled when instead of Chuck, Rod was approaching her. Unharmed and smiling.   
"Looking at your work again?" Rod teased her as he took the book from her. Becky took the book back, looking at it again. 

"Are you okay babe?" Rod asked, his voice worried. She nodded as she looked at the book. "Uh yeah, were... Were are the kids?" She asked, afraid of the answer. Rod pointed out the window, where they were playing on the seesaw in the back yard. "Outside, are you sure you're okay?" He insisted. She nodded.

He put a hand on her shoulder briefly before handing her a letter. "Maybe this will cheer you up." He said, warm hope in his voice. "You've received some more fanmail."   
She looked at the envelope, in crisp writing it stated 'Carver Edlund'. Rod said something about checking up on the kids before he headed outside, closing the backdoor behind him and leaving her alone. She took a deep breath before opening the letter, clearly send by Chuck. 

>   
_Dear Becky,_  
  
_I am sorry, you were right. _  
_The ending I wrote for Castiel and the Winchesters was horrible, but I wrote it anyway. _  
_You have to understand; I thought it would it achieve what I wanted. _  
_The perfect ending to my perfect story. _  
  
_It was an amazing, don't get me wrong. Those new monsters, they kicked ass!_  
_And that plottwist at the end, it worked like a charm! _  
_I've put the boys through every death I had imagined though out my years of writing._  
_Stabbing, hanging even tripping and falling down the stairs. _  
  
_But you were right; the ending lacked compassion, it lacked satisfaction and closure. _  
_So I decided to try again, and again and again... I can't do it any more._  
_So after eons I've decided my days as a writer are through. I want to read instead. _  
_Then I remembered there was one person in all the versions of Earth that was as invested in this story as I was._  
_So this is your world now, your story. Sorry I kept you in nothingness all that time by the way._  
_But I guess making you the writer kinda makes up for that, right?_  
_Anyway, like I was saying. Continue your stories. _  
  
_I should have seen they were yours the moment you typed that first word. _  
_As for me, I've retired. My sister has gotten me into yoga._  
_I can't wait to write your next novel!_  
  
  
_Good luck and best of wishes,_  
  
_Edlund, Chuck, God, _  
_Your #1 fan_

She couldn't remember those eons Chuck described, it felt like she had only just been eye to eye with god. Never the less, this was her reality now and she knew she had to do what she had always done when reality seemed overwhelming. She put the letter down on her desk and turned to her laptop. She knew what would make her feel good.   
  


She started to write. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love that they gave Becky a good life and a lot of confidence. I was so caught off guard by the end that I followed her advise and got to writing!  
Also it was a lot of fun to imagine a letter written by Chuck where he tried to admit his mistake, but of course needed to compliment himself as well :)


End file.
